O Amor Conquista Tudo
by Dark Serenity
Summary: Two people, both of which despise the other, brought together by the bonds of love.
1. Messages

O Amor Conquista Tudo  
  
By: Serenity  
  
Summary: Two people, both of which despise the other, brought together by the bonds of love.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it all; if I owned any of this I wouldn't writing a pitiful attempt at fanfiction.  
  
Chapter One: Messages  
  
A lone owl flew through the steel grey morning sky, searching for the recipient of the letter clutched in its talons. This letter was a special one, much thicker than the usual letters this owl was made to deliver, Professor McGonagall, herself, had given the letter to him with tears in her eyes, telling him that it was a special delivery, and that could only mean one thing..  
  
The owl spotted the house and soared down, hovering before the girl's bedroom. It tapped the glass a few times and beat its wings, waiting to be let in.  
  
The girl inside rushed to the window and hurriedly opened it, allowing the owl entrance. It flew across the room and landed on her bed. She walked over and relieved it of its burden, petting it and cooing to it all the while. "What a good little owl! Have you brought me my letter?" The owl hooted in response.  
  
She glanced down at the envelope; her hands trembled as she looked at it. She flipped it over and noticed the shining Hogwarts seal stamped into the back of it. She had been waiting quite a long time for this particular letter to arrive. She hoped desperately that it contained the message she wished.  
  
Carefully she slit the envelope and removed its contents. She briefly scanned over the letter and gave a cry of delight; she, Hermione Granger, had made Head Girl.  
  
*  
  
At the same time, an owl bearing a similar message was flying to another part of the country.  
  
It flew into a house where an extremely attractive family was enjoying breakfast. The owl swooped in down and landed in front of the young boy. The boy looked quizzically at the letter for a moment, he picked it up and began to open it.  
  
The boy's father glanced up from his copy of the Daily Prophet and snorted. He frowned at his son and sent a scathing remark his way. The boy looked up with a slightly hurt look on his face, but almost immediately covered it up with an emotionless look. He nodded obediently at his father and despondently returned to his partially opened letter.  
  
He glanced at the letter and his mouth opened wide, all dignity forgotten. He glanced from the letter to his father, and back again.  
  
"Father," the boy declared, "Before you make another remark about my stupidity you must read this."  
  
The boy handed the letter to a nearby house elf. The elf scurried over to the head of the table, where the boy's father was seated. The man angrily took the letter and glared at the house elf with a look filled with such intense hatred that the elf almost passed out. He furiously began to read the letter and his mouth, much like his son's, dropped. His son, Draco Malfoy, had become Head Boy.  
  
A/N: Okay, so this is my first serious story. The rest of them are all under another account and are filled with pointless stupidity. Tell me what you think! I'll update soon! 


	2. Unwelcome Insults

O Amor Conquista Tudo  
  
By: Serenity  
  
Summary: Two people, both of which despise the other, brought together by the bonds of love.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it all; if I owned any of this I wouldn't writing this pitiful attempt at fanfiction.  
  
Chapter 2: Unwelcome Insults  
  
"Go to hell, Mudblood!" The slamming of the Head Boy's door echoed through the Common Room shared by the two Heads.  
  
Hermione sunk into the couch, her face buried in her hands. It had been three months since school started, three months of pure hell, in Hermione's opinion. Draco had done nothing but throw insult after insult at her. Not that Hermione hadn't contributed to the problem; but it wasn't her fault that he was still touchy about the "ferret" incident.  
  
She sighed, she could have been nicer towards him; he had to deal with a lot, his father being a Death Eater and all. She just couldn't feel the urge to sympathize with the person who tormented her for the past six years of her life.  
  
Am I being horrible? She wondered, Is it really his fault he's a complete and utter arse? All his life he was taught to hate people like me, maybe he just can't change.  
  
Hermione shook her head; "Give it up, Granger," she told herself, "Draco Malfoy will never change!"  
  
*  
  
Draco Malfoy was fuming. Where did Granger come off making fun of him for that ferret incident? Hadn't she gotten over it yet? He thought that she was mature!  
  
In his anger, he kicked over his school trunk and began to tear up spare pieces of parchment.  
  
"Okay," he reasoned aloud, "The Mudblood and Beaver comments were a bit out of line. But no one insults a Malfoy!" he slumped onto his bed, "Especially not Mudblood scum!"  
  
Draco sighed and ran a hand over his face, maybe he should apologise, be the better of the two, they both had said some things..  
  
Malfoys never apologise! The words his father had ingrained in him since birth rang through his head. Malfoys have honour, and if they were to go around apologising to those below them the results would be catastrophic!  
  
Right, Draco reasoned, his stony façade appearing once more, I will not apologise to Granger! Draco nodded determinedly. But maybe calling a truce wouldn't hurt..  
  
*  
  
A/N: Whew, skipped a few months there! Well, wrote both of these chapters in one day, hope you're all enjoying this story as much as I am! I PROMISE these stories will get better, remember, this is my first REAL fanfic, the other fanfics that I've written are a bunch of drivel after having too many Pixy Stix!  
  
Okay, I'm not going to bug you all and say that I will not write anymore if you don't review, I will write more! Why should I stop doing something I enjoy just because people won't review? But seriously, I would enjoy getting reviews! It'll make my day brighter and put a smile on my face!  
  
(Shudders) And I promise I won't ever say anything that creepy again!  
  
Well all, I must go, the Land of Diet Vanilla Coke awaits! 


	3. Brief Interlude

Hey guys,  
  
No, this isn't an author's note informing you that I'm postponing the story.  
  
This is an author's note expressing deep disappointment.  
  
Yes, I'll still be posting chapter three tomorrow, but I'm just disappointed in you all. This last chapter has been up for a few days, and yet I get no reviews.  
  
Oh well.  
  
Hey, guess what, just thought you all should know that I'm eating cough drops right now, cough drops are gooood!  
  
You know what else? Next chapter is long, REALLY long. The next chapter is almost two thousand words!  
  
And there's Draco/'Mione action! Just a bit, but it's there!  
  
If you have any suggestions, tell me, this story could go anywhere! I'm open to everything!  
  
Love you all! 


	4. BreakUps

O Amor Conquista Tudo  
  
By: Dark Serenity  
  
Summary: Two people, both of which despise the other, brought together by the bonds of love.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it all; if I owned any of this I wouldn't writing this pitiful attempt at fanfiction.  
  
Chapter 3: Break-ups  
  
Hermione sighed; she might as well start her Potion's Essay, as it was due the next day. She resignedly picked up her quill and parchment and began to write about the many uses of Aconite.  
  
Not five minutes into it did she hear a frantic tapping at the window. She looked up and laughed to herself. There was Ron's owl, Pig, delivering her a message. She rushed to the window and quickly threw it open, Pig flew in and started flitting about the room.  
  
"Pig!" she called to it, "Come here, you silly bird!"  
  
Pig zoomed across the room to her and let her relieve him of his burden. He then flew as fast as he could, which was quite fast indeed, out the window.  
  
"Wait," she called, "Come back! Isn't Ron wanting my reply?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. She'd just use a school owl, or talk to him in classes tomorrow. She unfolded the letter and began to read.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
How are things with Malfoy? Did you two get into another of your famous rows?  
  
Actually, that's not what I'm writing about. You see, Hermione, I just don't think it's working out. I mean, you're never in the Common Room anymore, you're always stuck up in your Head Girl's Dorm, and, frankly, 'Mione, I'm getting sick of it.  
  
I need a girlfriend who's willing to spend most every moment with me; you're just not fulfilling those requirements. But I've found someone who can.  
  
I'm sorry, 'Mione, really I am.  
  
Loving you (as a friend),  
  
Ron  
  
Hermione numbly lowered the letter. Ron was breaking up with her? She began to hyperventilate. No, this wasn't happening! She loved Ron! Ron loved her, or so she thought. How could he do this to her?  
  
She began rocking back and forth and sobbing uncontrollably, her lung ached with every breath she took. There was only one thought going through her mind as she was doing this: But he said he loved me!  
  
In her depression, she started clawing at her arms; the pain on the outside took her mind off the pain on the inside. All the while she was still sobbing, and that same thought kept running through her mind: He said he loved me!  
  
This crying continued for what seemed like hours, when suddenly, she heard footsteps on the stairs. Hermione knew it must be Draco, but what did she care if he saw her this way, he'd probably get a good laugh out of it. She buried her face into the pillow.  
  
She heard him creep over to where she was sitting. "Why are you crying, Granger, nothing can be that bad!"  
  
She winced at the coldness in his voice. How dare he presume how bad things were! He had no idea what her life was like! She began to cry harder. "Y- yes it is!" She shouted at him, "H-he broke up with me," she cried, "He broke up with me!"  
  
"What?" He snapped. She could feel her entire body trembling in rage. How dare he?  
  
"R-Ron broke up with me!" She tried again, and began to cry even more, she knew she wasn't making sense, but right now, that didn't bother her in the least. "H-h-he said he found s-someone else!" she sobbed, "But I thought that he loved me.." This brought on a fresh, new wave of tears.  
  
"Look, Granger, it's his loss, you can do better than him, anyway." This quieted Hermione's frantic sobs, was this really DRACO MALFOY talking? The cold-hearted DRACO MALFOY?  
  
It must have been a joke, a joke to make her more upset. Yes, that was more like the boy standing in front of her, kick 'em when they're down. "Look, Malfoy, don't make fun of me, I'm not in the mood. I'm really upset!" Yeah, take your sarcastic comments to someone deserving, arse.  
  
"Granger - Hermione,"  
  
When has he ever called me Hermione? "I'm not making fun of you," he said, the sofa dipped a bit as he sat down,"You can do better than Weasley! I mean, look at you, you look very..nice.."  
  
Nice? What's gotten into Malfoy?  
  
Hermione sat up and looked Malfoy in the eyes, she said, in a warning tone, "Do you really mean it, Malfoy? Or is this just another one of your schemes to make fun of me? Because if it is -"  
  
"It's not, Granger. I wouldn't do that! Now calm down!"  
  
I am calm, you pompous bastard!  
  
"But you have before!" She reminded him harshly. Take that, you idiot.  
  
Draco sighed, "That's true, but that was before. Look, let's, the both of us, call a truce. Deal?"  
  
A truce, that means no more fighting, but what if this is some kind of joke, furthering his plot to embarrass me?  
  
She looked into Draco's eyes and saw nothing but honesty and sincerity in there. She might as well give him the benefit of the doubt. Reluctantly, she nodded.  
  
"Good," Draco said, "Now calm down!"  
  
I'M BLOODY CALM!  
  
She wiped her eyes to prove her silent point, unknowingly showing her, now scratched, skin.  
  
Draco saw.  
  
"What are those?" he asked, a note of fear in his voice.  
  
Hemione remained silent, it was none of his business.  
  
"Granger, what are those?"  
  
It's none of your business!  
  
"Did you do this, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione reluctantly nodded, Great, now he thinks that I'm psycho.  
  
"Did you do this because Weasley broke up with you?" he asked in a voice filled with worry.  
  
Again, Hermione nodded. Damnit.  
  
"Look, Hermione, I'm going to stay here with you tonight." Draco said.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth. That was going WAY over the line.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything!" Draco snapped at her, "I'm just going to make sure you don't do anything stupid!"  
  
"I wouldn't do anything stupid, Malfoy!" She icily retorted.  
  
Besides, you're the stupid one, stupid head.  
  
"Oh yes, and you've certainly proved such tonight!"  
  
Hermione glared at him. Now, the only thought running through her mind was a repeated "Stupid head!" Until she finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
*  
  
Draco crept down the stairs leading to the Common Room, he was determined to call a truce with her; they couldn't fight over petty arguments for the rest of their lives!  
  
As he reached the bottom stair he heard muffled sobs coming from one of the couches. He crept over, knowing it was Granger crying, but whatever could she be upset about? Her life was perfect; great friends, a loving family, top grades in the school (as his father constantly reminded him)..what on earth did she have to be sad about?  
  
"Why are you crying, Granger?" he asked, "Nothing can be that bad!"  
  
At this Hermione burst into hysterical sobs, "Y-yes it is!" she wailed, "H- he, he broke up with me, he broke up with me!"  
  
"What?" Draco snapped. He didn't even know that she was going out with anyone.  
  
"R-Ron, Ron broke u-up with me!"  
  
"Weasley," Draco thought bitterly, "That Weasley scum had broken up with her."  
  
"H-h-he said he found s-someone else!" she cried, "But I thought that he loved me.." she added in a whisper.  
  
"Look, Granger, it's his loss, you can do better than him, anyway." Draco quickly replied.  
  
Where did that come from? He pondered amazed, Was he suddenly going to start being nice to Granger?  
  
"Look, Malfoy, don't make fun of me," she sniffed, "I'm not in the mood. I'm really upset!"  
  
"Granger - Hermione, I'm not making fun of you," he said, sitting beside her, "You can do better than Weasley! I mean, look at you, you look very..nice.." he finished lamely.  
  
What is happening to me? he panicked, Why am I being so bloody nice?  
  
"Do you really mean it, Malfoy? Or is this just another one of your schemes to make fun of me? Because if it is -"  
  
"It's not, Granger. I wouldn't do that! Now calm down!"  
  
"But you have before!"  
  
Draco sighed, "That's true, but that was before. Look, let's, the both of us, call a truce. Deal?"  
  
Hermione paused a minute, with an apprehensive look on her face, but slowly, carefully, she nodded.  
  
"Good," Draco said, "Now calm down!"  
  
Hermione quickly muffled the sob that was straining to get out, she wiped her eyes, and Draco finally noticed the scratches on her arms.  
  
"What are those?" He asked slowly.  
  
Hermione didn't answer.  
  
"Granger, what are those?"  
  
Hermione, again, refused to answer.  
  
"Did you do this, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione reluctantly nodded.  
  
Draco sat in shock, "Did you do this because Weasley broke up with you?"  
  
Again, Hermione nodded.  
  
Draco clenched his teeth. How could this girl be so stupid?  
  
"Look, Hermione, I'm going to stay here with you tonight." Draco instructed.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth in protest.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything!" Draco snapped at her, "I'm just going to make sure you don't do anything stupid!"  
  
"I wouldn't do anything stupid, Malfoy!" She icily retorted.  
  
"Oh yes, and you've certainly proved such tonight!"  
  
Hermione sent one last glare Draco's way, and in five minutes, she was asleep with her head on his shoulder.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Whoa! This one was much longer! So sad! Finally a bit of Draco/'Mione action! Whoo!  
  
Okay, right now some plot bunnies are just running around in my mind! And none of them relate to this story!  
  
Stop running around you damn plot bunnies or no more lettuce for you!  
  
Well, I hope you like this chapter! I'm TRYING to get this to work, but I can't make the characters seem very believable! It's so hard..  
  
I'm almost ready to give up and return to my nonsensical stories, and only my nonsensical stories!  
  
DON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!  
  
Let me know if you like this! Because (sniffs) I'll feel terribly if you don't!  
  
Actually, if you hate it tell me! Flames are good! The cook the evil plot bunnies that take my mind off this story!  
  
I SAID STOP RUNNING AROUND!  
  
Okay, I'm going to go before one of you has me committed! 


End file.
